Problem: Compute
\[\begin{vmatrix} 7 & 3 \\ -1 & 2 \end{vmatrix}.\]
We have that
\[\begin{vmatrix} 7 & 3 \\ -1 & 2 \end{vmatrix} = (7)(2) - (3)(-1) = \boxed{17}.\]